


Siła miłości

by annie_cresta



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Artists, Best Friends, Blind Character, Blood, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crying, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, TW:, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cresta/pseuds/annie_cresta
Summary: Był sobie kiedyś chłopiec, który nie wierzył w miłość.





	Siła miłości

**Author's Note:**

> Dla zainteresowanych, imiona głównych postaci w kanji:
> 
> 彩花 悦子 (Ayaka Etsuko)
> 
> 真実 惺 (Makoto Satoru)
> 
> 幸希 晃秀 (Kouki Akihide)

Był sobie kiedyś chłopiec, który nie wierzył w miłości.

Już od dzieciństwa Satoru uważał, że to kompletna bzdura. Opisywana, tak często i barwnie, we wszelkich bajkach i opowieściach, miłość, wydawała mu się równie prawdopodobna jak magia.

W magię też nigdy nie wierzył, jednak podobał mu się jej obraz. Rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie stworzyli koncept magii, która uzupełniała wszelkie nasze braki, pozwalała osiągnąć właściwie wszystko. Magia mogła sprawić, że życie było ciekawsze, bardziej zabawne, ale także o wiele łatwiejsze.

Satoru nie potrafił zrozumieć miłości. To przecież oczywiste, że coś takiego nie istnieje, lecz po cóż właściwie to wymyślać? Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć wyobrażać sobie coś tak uprzykrzającego życie?

Miłość nie była jak magia. Nie ułatwiała niczego, wręcz przeciwnie - z tego co Satoru udało się zaobserwować, ludzie tylko od niej głupieli.

Miłość sprawiała, że podejmowali bezsensowne decyzje, często poświęcali coś lub narażali się na zbędne trudy.

Miłość, też, wcale nie czyniła życia ciekawszym czy barwniejszym. W zatrważająco dużej części przypadków powodowała tylko smutek i cierpienie.

Satoru po prostu nie rozumiał. Dlaczego ludzie wciąż przekonywali się o istnieniu czegoś tak abstrakcyjnego, jeśli nie przynosiło nawet szczęścia?

Niektórzy, oczywiście, twierdzili inaczej. Byli tacy, co mówili, że miłość przynosi szczęście, większe niż cokolwiek innego. Jednak czy to rekompensowało wszystkie wady miłości?

 

Los chciał, by chłopiec napotkał dziewczynkę o wielkiej wierze i niezachwianym optymizmie.

Pewnego dnia, gdy poszedł pobawić się w piaskownicy, ktoś już w niej był. Dziewczynka kopała, entuzjastycznie rozmawiając ze swoją babcią. A raczej opowiadając, podczas gdy babcia słuchała. Spory pies siedział obok niej, rozglądając się wokół.

Satoru postanowił pobawić się mimo tego - piaskownica była wystarczająco duża. Jednak jako dobrze wychowany chłopiec, ukłonił się lekko i powiedział starszej kobiecie 'dzień dobry'.

Na te słowa, dziewczynka skierowała pokrytą piegami twarz mniej więcej w jego stronę i przywitała się z wielkim uśmiechem, blond włosy lekko wpadały jej do oczu. Po wymianie imion, Etsuko zaczęła zadawać serię pytań, o wszystko, na które Satoru posłusznie odpowiadał. Sam postanowił nie zadawać swojego, bo nie miał potrzeby.

Dziewczynka miała na sobie ciemne okulary, do jej rączki przypięta była smycz psa, a dziura, którą kopała nie była zbyt głęboka, bo co jakiś czas przysypywała ją, nie zauważając.

Była niewidoma.

Satoru nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo dziewczynka wesoło opowiadała o swoim ulubionym zwierzątku i wcale nie wydawało się jakby bardzo różniła się od niego.

Chłopiec polubił ją, więc następnego dnia znowu spotkali się na tym samym placu zabaw. Ich spotkania stały się rutyną, dzieci niemal codziennie bawiły się razem i rozmawiały o wszystkim. Oboje mieli tyle do powiedzenia, a dorośli jakoś nigdy nie wydawali się odpowiednimi rozmówcami dla Satoru. Podczas gdy Etsuko próbowała z nimi rozmawiać, jednak dorośli rzadko odpowiadali w ciekawy sposób.

Bardzo szybko napotkali temat miłości, o którym mieli skrajnie różne przekonania. 

\- "Co to znaczy, że nie wierzysz w miłość? " - dziewczynka była zszokowana.  
\- "Właśnie to. Po prostu, nie wierzę. To zwyczajnie nie ma sensu. "  
\- "Miłość nie ma sensu? "  
\- "Tak. "  
\- "Ale ty jesteś niemądry. W miłości nie chodzi o sens! "  
\- "Tak? A o co? "  
\- "O nic. Miłość to po prostu miłość i tyle. "  
\- "Bardzo przekonywujące. "

Dziewczynka naburmuszyła się, w obliczu lekceważącego traktowania.

\- "A twoi rodzice? Uważasz, że się nie kochają? "  
\- "Mój tata zmarł zanim skończyłem rok, a mama załamała się i mnie oddała. Zostałem adoptowany. "  
\- "Och, przykro mi... No ale rodzice adopcyjni na pewno się kochają! I ciebie też! "  
\- "Sam nie wiem. Tak mówią, ale skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie udają? Czasem myślę, że to, co filmy nazywają miłością działa tak samo, jak kiedy spodoba mi się zabawka albo motyl - coś jest ładne, więc chcemy to mieć i tyle."  
\- "Myślisz, że chodzi tylko o wygląd? Ja nie widzę, a i tak wierzę! "  
\- "Ty jesteś naiwna! Wydaje ci się, że wszystko co opisują bajki i rodzice to prawda. Ale przekonasz się, jak będziesz starsza. "  
\- "To ty się przekonasz! "

Tego dnia, Etsuko postanowiła za wszelką cenę przekonać Satoru, że miłość istnieje.

Tak właśnie zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\----------

Przez lata, Etsuko próbowała, na wiele sposobów, przekonać Satoru, że miłość istnieje.

Przez lata, bez skutku.

Zmusiła chłopca, by obejrzał razem z nią _Titanica_ i _Casablancę_. Wskazywała mu też miłość przedstawioną w prawdopodbnie każdej bajce _Disneya_ , począwszy od, jak sama powiedziała, „najbardziej klasycznej historii miłosnej w dziejach, Satoru”, czyli _Pięknej i Bestii._ Ale także, w jej ulubionych _Zaplątanych_ oraz jego ulubionym _Aladynie_.

Nakazała mu, także przeczytanie _Dumy i uprzedzenia, Tristana i Izoldy, Wichrowych Wzgórz_ oraz _Anny Kareniny_.

W swej misji, posłużyła się nawet jednym z ulubionych autorów ciemnowłosego chłopca.

\- „Naprawdę, nie rozumiem cię, Satoru. Przecież uwielbiasz Tolkiena, a jego historie są pełne miłości, i to, różnych rodzajów. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- „Ach, Etsuko, to zupełnie co innego. Książki Tolkiena to powieści fantasy. Oczywiście, że są pełne najróżniejszych nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy. Czytam i lubię je, mimo tego, iż nie wierzę w miłość. Czytam i lubię je, także, mimo tego, iż nie wierzę w magię i pierścienie, które dają nieograniczoną władzę. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że dowodem na istnienie miłości jest historia, w której owa miłość występuje pomiędzy elfami, krasnoludami czy hobbitami?”

Etsuko tylko westchnęła ciężko, - „Twardy z ciebie zawodnik, Makoto. Chyba będę musiała postarać się bardziej.”

Satoru uśmiechnął się, - „Jestem gotów, Ayaka.”

Satoru, mimo iż bardzo posłuszny, czytając i oglądając wszystko, co podsuwała mu Etsuko, był też bardzo uparty. A może raczej o silnych przekonaniach? W każdym razie, nie dawał się złamać.

Blondynka zabrała nawet ciemnowłosego na ślub swojej kuzynki, powtarzając, że to najbardziej romantyczna sytuacja z możliwych. _„Nie czujesz tej miłości wokoło, Satoru? Miłości między młodą parą?”_

Satoru jej nie czuł.

Tak samo, jak nie czuł jej na mostku nad stawem, w parku, czyli według Etsuko – najromantyczniejszym miejscu w mieście, gdzie chodzą wszystkie pary.

Pary były, z tym Satoru się zgadzał. Jednak miłości nie widział.

Mimo niepowodzeń, dziewczynka wciąż próbowała nowych sposobów, by przekonać przyjaciela. Jednak, po kilku latach walki, zrozumiała, że Satoru nie uwierzy, jeśli nie przekona się na własnej skórze.

To oczywiście, nie załamało blondynki. Przecież wiedziała, że bratnia dusza Satoru gdzieś na niego czeka. A ona, była zdeterminowana by ją znaleźć, nie ważne, jak bardzo będzie się ukrywać.

\---------

\- "Satoru, musisz kogoś poznać! "  
\- "Ja nic nie muszę. "  
\- "Ha, musisz bardzo wiele, a na samej górze listy jest słuchanie mnie. A ja mówię, że masz kogoś poznać. "

Satoru westchnął i przerwał głaskanie Flynna, - "Kogo? "

\- "Przekonasz się. " - Etsuko uśmiechnęła się, nieco szyderczo. Satoru miał złe przeczucia.

Przyjaciółka, jednak, już ciągnęła go za rękaw.

\- "Chcesz iść teraz? "  
\- "Tak! Im szybciej tym lepiej! No chodź! "

Satoru znów westchnął, ale podniósł się i podsunął Etsuko swoje ramię, by ją poprowadzić. Robili to od tak dawna, że przychodziło naturalnie, Etsuko wiedziała, że Satoru poda jej ramię i nie miała problemu by je znaleźć, bo zawsze robił to tak samo. Ich ruchy były prawie mechaniczne.

\- "To dokąd idziemy? "  
\- "Do pracowni sztuki, na pierwszym piętrze. "

 

Na miejscu, przyjaciele napotkali chłopca przy płótnie. Wyglądał na dość wysportowanego i kilka centymetrów wyższego od Satoru. Proste włosy, w miodowych odcieniach, gdzieś pomiędzy blondem a jasnym brązem, były w kompletnym nieładzie, odstając na wszystkie strony. Z jakiegoś powodu, jednak, wyglądały dobrze. Gdy Etsuko i Satoru weszli, ciemne oczy, w skupieniu wpatrujące się w obraz, przeniosły się w ich stronę, a lekko opalona twarz rozpromieniła się.

\- "Och, przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy. Moja przyjaciółka... "  
\- "Etsuko! "  
\- "Akihide! Spójrz, kogo ci przyprowadziłam. "  
\- "Jeśli już, to ja przyprowadziłem ciebie. To jest ten ktoś, kogo miałem poznać? "  
\- "Tak! Satoru, to jest Kouki Akihide. Akihide, to Makoto Satoru. Poznajcie się. "

\- "Ee, cześć. "  
\- "Miło poznać. " - Satoru zauważył, że chłopak miał przyjemny głos.  
\- "Uznałam, że się polubicie i należy was poznać. Teraz zostawię was samych, żebyście mogli się przekonać, że miałam rację. "  
\- "Etsuko, nie możesz iść sama. "  
\- "Mam Flynna! " - dziewczyna schyliła się, by pogłaskać pupila. - "Spokojnie Satoru, od urodzenia nie widzę - zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić. "  
\- "Jesteś pewna? "  
\- "Absolutnie. Miłego dnia, chłopcy! "

Jak tylko Etsuko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Satoru poczuł się straszliwie niezręcznie. Na szczęście, drugi chłopak postanowił naprawić sytuację.

\- "Więc, Satoru, tak? Jesteś przyjacielem Etsuko? "  
\- "Najlepszym. Od szóstego roku życia. A wy skąd się znacie? "  
\- "Och, to moja robota. " - Akihide uśmiechnął się, tak że Satoru mógł zauważyć nieznaczną nierówność jego zębów. Z jakiegoś powodu wydała mu się urzekająca. Poznaliśmy się niedawno, tuż obok jest sala muzyczna i ostatnio, gdy szedłem do pracowni, usłyszałem jej śpiew zza drzwi. Chciałem sprawdzić do kogo należy ten śliczny głos. Więc wszedłem, przedstawiłem się i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać."

\- "Ach, rozumiem. "  
\- "Wygląda na to, że chciała, żebyśmy się poznali. "  
\- "Tak. To u niej typowe. "

\- "W takim razie, nie zawiedźmy jej. Czym się interesujesz, Satoru? "  
\- "Ja... lubię czytać. "  
\- "Och, jakie książki czytasz? Masz ulubionego autora? "

\- "Cóż, głównie powieści fantasy i trochę thrillerów czy horrorów. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak mało oryginalnie to zabrzmi, ale uwielbiam Tolkiena. W końcu, jak można go nie uwielbiać? Nie zabłysnę też oryginalnością wspominając Stephena Kinga, ale czytałem chyba wszystkie jego książki. "  
\- "Spokojnie, nie będę oceniać. Zgadzam się w obu kwestiach, choć nie czytałem tak dużo Kinga. "

\- "Oczywiście, to nie wszystko, co czytam. " - Satoru szybko zapewnił. Nie wiedział dlaczego, jednak, zależało mu na tym, żeby wywrzeć dobre wrażenie na wyższym chłopcu.

\- "Bardzo lubię Carlosa R. Zafóna. Zawsze wszystkim polecam _Księcia Mgły_. To jego pierwszy utwór, jest swego rodzaju... fantasy-horrorem? To pierwsza powieść Zafóna, jaką czytałem i bardzo mnie do niego przekonała, do dziś jest moją ulubioną. Uwielbiam sposób pisania tego autora - to, jak buduje napięcie. W dodatku jest to książka właściwie bez adresowanej grupy wiekowej, nadaje się dla osób w każdym wieku.

Bardzo lubię też opowiadania H. P. Lovecrafta, jest w nich niepowtarzalny klimat.

Z trochę bardziej specyficznej literatury, okropnie wciągnęła mnie książka _Ningen Shikkaku_ , autorstwa Dazai Osamu. Jednak to ciężka fabularnie książka i mogłaby nie przypaść do gustu osobom w naszym wieku. Jest niezbyt typową powieścią dla nastolatka... "

\- "Tylko dowodzi, że nie jesteś typowy. Masz coś, co cię wyróżnia. To zaleta. " - Akihide uśmiechnął się, a Satoru poczuł się na tyle onieśmielony, że musiał odwrócić wzrok do swoich butów.

\- "A ty... malujesz, jak mniemam? " - postanowił zmienić temat.  
\- "Tak, kocham to. "  
\- "Jakie obrazy malujesz? "  
\- "Przede wszystkim pejzaże, choć lubię też portrety. "  
\- "Pejzaże? "

Chłopiec skinął głową, - "Natura tworzy najpiękniejsze, najbardziej złożone obrazy. Jest tyle elementów, tyle różnych odcieni i ledwo dostrzegalnych detali do uchwycenia. Niezwyciężonym twórcą dzieł jest słońce, kolory które maluje na niebie aż trudno jest opisać. Dorównanie naturze jest chyba niemożliwe, mnóstwo malarzy starało się odtworzyć jej piękno, jednak zawsze czegoś brakuje. Całe życie można próbować uchwycić barwy zachodu słońca, jednak nigdy nie będzie on tak zapierający dech jak prawdziwy. Uważam, że to fascynujące. Jak piękne rzeczy tworzą się pod naszym nosem na co dzień, czasem niezauważane przez wielu... Przepraszam, na pewno cię zanudziłem. "

\- "Nie! " - Satoru krzyknął, zaskakując i siebie i Akihide. - "To znaczy... wcale mnie nie zanudziłeś. To bardzo ciekawe. "

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, - "Cieszę się. Mogę bardzo dużo mówić o malarstwie i czasem ludzie mają mnie dość. "  
\- "Ja zdecydowanie nie mam dość. Lubię słuchać, kiedy ludzie mówią ciekawie. A portrety? "

\- "Ach, w portretach chodzi o uchwycenie człowieka, żywej istoty. To też wytwór natury, jednak jego złożoność różni się od pejzaży. Samo namalowanie człowieka, by wyglądał podobnie, czy w miarę realistycznie, to nie filozofia. Trudem jest odtworzenie go, tak, by zachował życie. Według mnie, najtrudniejsza jest twarz, bo wyraża najwięcej. Każda zmarszczka, każde uniesienie brwi czy kącika ust, wszystko ma znaczenie. Mimika jest jednym z najbogatszych narzędzi komunikacji między ludźmi i oddanie jej na obrazie jest sztuką. Ja najbardziej lubię oczy i nad nimi pracuję najdłużej - oczy są bardzo ekspresyjne, a do tego wcale nie mają prostych kolorów jakimi zwykle je opisujemy. Gdyby tylko się przyjrzeć można zauważyć jak złożone kolory budują nasze oczy. Czasem przypominają głębokie morze, czasem czyste niebo, a czasem burzowe. Czasem są jak las pełen zielonych liści na wietrze. W ten sposób trochę to przypomina pejzaże. "

\- "Wow. " - Satoru wydał z siebie, zbyt oczarowany by wpaść na coś więcej.  
Akihide uśmiechnął się - "Elokwentnie. "

Na policzkach chłopca pojawił się rumieniec, - "Ja... się zasłuchałem. Przepraszam, po prostu opowiadasz w taki sposób... Nigdy wcześniej tak nie myślałem o malowaniu, czy o naturze. "

\- "Cieszę się, że cię zainteresowałem. " - Akihide zbliżył się do niego, - "Można? "  
\- "Nie bardzo wiem, co masz zamiar zrobić, ale niech będzie. "  
Wyższy chłopiec zaśmiał się, - "Twoje oczy. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, ciekawią mnie takie rzeczy. Chciałem się im przyjrzeć. "

\- "Och. " - Satoru był trochę skonfundowany. - "P-pewnie, proszę. "

Akihide uśmiechnął się i delikatnie zdjął niższemu okulary. Makoto poczuł ciepło na twarzy.

Malarz wpatrywał się przez parę chwil, a jego własne oczy błyszczały.

\- "Są jak szmaragdy. Głęboka, morska zieleń, nierówna - miejscami ciemniejsza lub jaśniejsza. Ale są jeszcze obwódki, jasnoszare - otaczają zieleń, niczym srebro, osadzony w nim szmaragd. Twoje oczy są jak pierścień. "

\- "Pierścień... Nikt wcześniej mi tego nie mówił. Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiam się czy powinienem to traktować jako komplement. "

Akihide uśmiechnął się znowu, - "Powinieneś. Masz piękne oczy. I wyjątkowe - większa część populacji nie ma obwódek w innym kolorze od reszty tęczówki, w dodatku zielona barwa jest bardzo rzadka. "

Satoru poczuł jak rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, słysząc słowa 'masz piękne oczy'. - "O-och, dziękuję. "

\- "Nie ma za co. Dziękuję, że mi pozwoliłeś i nie spanikowałeś. " - Akihide uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, a Satoru zastanawiał się czy nie zacznie go boleć szczęka.

Ciemnooki chłopiec nałożył okulary bruneta z powrotem na miejsce. Sprawiając, że ten stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, choć myślał, że to niemożliwe.

\- "Cóż, pewnie powinienem wrócić do pracy, ale nie chciałbym by to było nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Chcę posłuchać więcej o twoich książkach. "  
\- "Tak, zdecydowanie. " - niższy odpowiedział natychmiast. - "Musimy się kiedyś spotkać. "

Akihide sięgnął po rękę Satoru, na której pędzlem zapisał swój numer, a zielonooki przyglądał się dłoni artysty, pokrytej farbą i odciskami od pędzla.

\- "Cześć, Satoru. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się nie długo. "

Satoru tylko kiwnął głową marnie i wydusił "Cześć ", a następnie był za drzwiami.

"To było dziwne. Czy ja mam numer kogoś praktycznie obcego zapisany farbą na ręce? Właściwie dlaczego, nie mógł po prostu zapisać mi go w telefonie? I dlaczego ja się tak cholernie rumienię? Muszę porozmawiać z Etsuko. "

\----------

Już w kilka dni później, Satoru zabrał Akihide na swoją ulubioną mrożoną kawę. Chłopcy kompletnie pochłonięci byli rozmową, do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyli jak upłynęło kilka godzin i zaczęło się robić ciemno. 

W przeciągu dwóch tygodni, dwójka bardzo zbliżyła się do siebie. Widywali się często, czasem sami, czasem również z Etsuko i zawsze cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Mimo iż, tyle już rozmawiali, tematy wciąż się nie kończyły.

Co było wyczynem, ponieważ jedyną osobą, z którą Satoru jak dotąd potrafił tyle rozmawiać, była Etsuko. Z innymi nie widywał się nigdy tak często i nie spędzał z nimi tak wiele czasu na raz. Satoru miał trudności w kontaktach międzyludzkich, więc większość relacji utrzymywał na stopie bardzo neutralnej.

Ale z Akihide było inaczej. Wciąż rozmawiali, a Satoru wciąż chciał usłyszeć więcej. Do tego, sam też czuł się przy nim dobrze. Akihide sprawiał, że Satoru mówił otwarcie, zapominał o swoim filtrze i rozwijał się. To kolejna rzecz, której jak dotąd, dokonywała tylko Etsuko.

Przez wszystkie te rzeczy, Satoru bardzo lubił spędzać czas z Akihide. Czasem nawet przychodził do pracowni, żeby po prostu patrzeć, jak chłopiec maluje. Satoru nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale było coś magicznego w tym, jak dłoń Akihide przeciągała pędzel po płótnie. W tym, jak jego, zwykle błyszczące radośnie oczy, stawały się badawcze i skupione. W tym, jak delikatnie przygryzał wargę, a mięśnie jego twarzy napinały się od skupienia. Coś hipnotyzującego i... czarującego.

Satoru nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

\----------

\- "Hej, Satoru? "  
\- "Tak? " - leżący na trawie chłopiec podniósł się, by móc spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę. Na jej twarzy było coraz więcej piegów - Satoru zawsze lubił obserwować, jak wraz z latem przybywało ich przynajmniej dwa razy tyle co zwykle i jak znikały na zimę, zostawiając tylko nieliczne, jak kruche wspomnienie lata.

Jej dłonie spacerowały po wilgotnej trawie. To było ich ulubione miejsce. Przychodzili tu, bo Etsuko lubiła zapach wody i wsłuchiwanie się w rzekę. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkali tu nikogo innego, ta maleńka polanka otoczona drzewami była ich własnym królestwem. Tu mogli udawać, że cały świat nie istnieje.

\- "Dobrze się dogadujesz z Akihide, prawda? "  
\- "Tak. Właściwie, to nawet bardzo. "  
\- "Cieszysz się, że ci go przedstawiłam? "  
\- "Tak. "

\- "Satoru. " - głos blondynki nabrał poważnego tonu, - "Wiesz, że mówimy sobie wszystko? "  
\- "Oczywiście. "  
\- "Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? "  
\- "Nie rozumiem. Co takiego miałbym ci mówić? W związku z Akihide? "  
\- "Dobrze, więc, zapytam inaczej. Co myślisz o Akihide? Opowiedz mi o nim. "  
\- "Przecież go znasz. Etsuko, o co chodzi? Zaczynam się martwić. "  
\- "Po prostu mi opowiedz. Chcę usłyszeć twoje myśli na jego temat. "

\- "No... Jest miły i przyjemnie się z nim rozmawia. Potrafi pociągnąć konwersację na wiele tematów, ale najlepiej jest słuchać, jak mówi o sztuce. Akihide bardzo dobrze maluje i opowiada o tym w niesamowity sposób, jest taki pełen pasji i naprawdę widać, że wie o czym mówi. Potrafi zainteresować kogoś, kto kompletnie nie zna się na malarstwie i dotąd się nim nie interesował. Jest zafascynowany kolorami i tym, jak operuje nimi natura, a zwłaszcza słońce. Kiedy opowiada o sztuce, można by go słuchać godzinami. Tak samo, jak patrzeć, gdy maluje, wtedy sam wydaje się nie do końca ludzki, jak coś... ponad zwykłym człowiekiem.

Ma też nie najgorszy gust w temacie książek, jest zabawny i inteligentny. Jego oczy przypominają rozlany atrament, a jednocześnie są jak błyszczące kryształy. Ma bardzo ładny, łagodny uśmiech, naturalnie odrobinę nierówne zęby - czemu nie pomaga przez trzymanie w nich pędzla - oraz przyjemny głos. Jest nieco wyższy ode mnie. Ma miodowobrązowe włosy, których nie układa, ze względu na roztrzepanie i często przejeżdża przez nie palcami, więc są w ciągłym nieładzie. "

\- "To wszystko? "  
\- "Tak? "  
\- "Wow. Satoru, ty nie wiesz tyle o ludziach, których znasz od lat! O osobach, z którymi od roku chodzimy do klasy nie powiedziałbyś dwóch zdań! "  
\- "No i? Do czego zmierzasz? "

\- "Jak ty możesz tyle czytać i być taki mądry, a wciąż nie rozumieć takich prostych rzeczy? " - Etsuko westchnęła z niedowierzaniem. - "Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałam o miłości? "

\- "Robisz to ciągle. "  
\- "Najwyraźniej nie wystarczająco, bo wciąż do ciebie nie dociera. Satoru, tak właśnie opowiada ktoś, kto jest zakochany! Tak, jak ty o Akihide! "  
\- "Co? Nie, nie, bzdury gadasz. Ja w nikim nie jestem zakochany. Skąd ci to przyszło w ogóle do głowy? "  
\- "No nie wiem, może stąd, że właśnie wygłosiłeś całą mowę o kimś kogo znasz dwa tygodnie? Albo raczej o tym jak bardzo tego kogoś lubisz słuchać i na niego patrzeć, i jaki jest interesujący i utalentowany i wszechstronny i przystojny. "

\- "Nie mówiłem, że jest przystojny! "  
\- "A ładny uśmiech i oczy jak kamień szlachetny to co? Satoru, powiedziałeś, że mają kolor atramentu, ja wiem, że uwielbiasz ten kolor! "  
\- "Wyciągasz pochopne wnioski. Ja po prostu jestem spostrzegawczy i go lubię. Lubię, tak jak ciebie, nie kocham. "  
\- "O nie, na pewno nie lubisz go tak jak mnie. Nigdy byś o mnie nie opowiadał w ten sposób. Jestem ślepa, ale i tak wiem, że twoje oczy są pełne miłości, gdy na niego patrzysz. A w twoim głosie po prostu _słychać_ uśmiech, kiedy o nim opowiadasz. Satoru, wpadłeś jak śliwka w kompot! " - Etsuko oświadczyła radośnie.

\- "Ja... Nie, na pewno się mylisz. To niemożliwe. Zresztą, ta twoja miłość to bzdura. Jest co najwyżej poczucie estetyki i pociąg seksualny, jedno i drugie bardzo powierzchowne. "  
\- "Już ci mówiłam, ja nic nie widzę, ale w miłość wierzę. Niewidomi też się zakochują, uważasz, że to przez wygląd? "  
\- "Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu wierzą w te bajeczki i działa na nich efekt placebo. "

\- "Ach, jesteś bardzo uparty. Ale ja mówię poważnie, Satoru, zakochałeś się. Jeszcze zobaczysz, że mam rację. "  
\- "Wątpię. Możemy zakończyć temat? "  
\- "Pewnie. Prędzej czy później sam się zorientujesz. "

\----------

Satoru nie wierzył Etsuko. Jej naiwna, romantyczna dusza podsuwała jej szalone pomysły, jednak Satoru nie miał zamiaru dać się w to wciągnąć.

Następnego dnia obudził się zlany potem. Śnił mu się Akihide. Jego błyszczące oczy, głośny śmiech i dłoń z pędzlem. A później ta sama dłoń spleciona z dłonią Satoru.

Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Satoru o nim śni? Czyżby Etsuko miała rację? Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież Satoru nie wierzył w takie rzeczy.

\----------

Tego dnia był umówiony po szkole z Akihide. Wpadł do kawiarni i skierował się do pracowni.

\- "Mam kawę. " - ogłosił, wchodząc do sali.  
\- "Jesteś najlepszy! " - przyjaciel przywitał go, odbierając kubek z wdzięcznością. Satoru nie mógł ukryć przed sobą, że na widok jego uśmiechu zrobiło mu się jakby cieplej w środku.

Akihide chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął do płótna, - "Zgadnij, co zrobiłem. "

\- "Skończyłeś obraz? "  
\- "Tak! Chcesz zobaczyć? " - chłopak był wyraźnie podekscytowany.  
\- "Oczywiście. " - Satoru uśmiechnął się lekko.

Akihide odsłonił swoje dzieło i Satoru zaparło dech w piersiach. Dotąd patrzył jak przyjaciel pracuje i wiedział, że ma talent, ale musiał przyznać, że skupiał się bardziej na artyście niż na płótnie. Teraz, miał przed sobą owoc ciężkiej pracy Akihide. I nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Obraz był genialny.

\- "No i jak? Milczysz - czy to znaczy, że ci się nie podoba? "

Satoru spojrzał w niepewną twarz swojego przyjaciela. Wbił wzrok w te głębokie, atramentowe oczy i ogarnęła go chęć wyrzucenia wszelkiej niepewności z głowy Akihide. Opuścił wzrok do jego ust - już nie uśmiechniętych, ze względu na nerwy - i podążył za instynktem.

Chwycił Akihide za szyję i pocałował go.

Po chwili zorientował się, co robi i odskoczył od przyjaciela. Nie był w stanie nawet zauważyć, że ten położył rękę na jego biodrze i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- "O Boże, przepraszam! Bardzo przepraszam, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Ja... Nie wiem, naprawdę. Wybacz. Zapomnijmy o tym, proszę."  
\- "Satoru. " - chłopak wreszcie uniósł wbity w podłogę wzrok.  
\- "Nie musisz przepraszać. Gdybym naprawdę miał coś przeciwko, odsunąłbym się. "  
\- "Czyli... nie masz? "

Akihide zbliżył się do niego.

\- "Nie. " - i pocałował go jeszcze raz.

\----------

\- "Etsuko! Jesteś w domu? Idę do ciebie. "  
\- "Satoru? Co się dzieje? Wydajesz się podekscytowany. "  
\- "Wszystko ci opowiem, jesteś w domu? "  
\- "Jestem. "  
\- "Świetnie, będę za dziesięć minut. " - chłopiec rozłączył się.

Pod drzwiami Etsuko był już pięć minut później.

\- "Satoru, przybiegłeś tu? Strasznie dyszysz. "  
\- "Etsuko, miałaś rację. "  
\- "Słucham? "  
\- "Pocałowałem Akihide. "

Dziewczyna wreszcie wszystko zrozumiała, przykryła buzię ręką w szoku.

\- "Naprawdę? "  
\- "Albo nadal mi się to śni. "  
\- "Właź do środka. "

Satoru opowiedział wszystko swojej przyjaciółce.

\- "Nie wierzę. Wiedziałam, że mam rację, ale nie myślałam, że tak szybko to zrozumiesz. Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle zrozumiesz. "  
\- "No, prawdę mówiąc, to nie było do końca tak, że zrozumiałem. Po prostu, w tamtym momencie pomyślałem, że chciałbym go pocałować i jakoś... to zrobiłem. Właściwie to się nie zastanawiałem. To chyba był instynkt. "  
\- "Nieważne co, ważne, że to zrobiłeś. I co było po tym, jak cię pocałował? "  
\- "No, chwilę się całowaliśmy, a później... zapytał, czy nie chciałbym się spotkać jutro wieczorem. "

Etsuko wydała z siebie dźwięk, który można było określić tylko jako pisk. - "Satoru ma randkę! I to wszystko dzięki temu, że ci go przedstawiłam! "

Blondynka wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

\- "Etsuko... "  
\- "Tak? "  
\- "Chciałem cię zapytać... Czy ty to zaplanowałaś? "  
Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę, - "Być może...? 

Satoru spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę z uśmiechem, - "Nie mogę nawet być na ciebie zły, bo mam randkę i się z niej cieszę! Ayaka Etsuko, coś ty ze mną zrobiła? "

\- "Cóż, to nieważne, bo i tak mnie kochasz... I Akihide. " - dodała z uśmiechem w głosie.

\---------

Ten dzień, rozpoczął miesiąc, który Satoru uważał za najszczęśliwszy w swoim życiu.

Po pierwszej randce, przyszły kolejne. Chlopcy widywali się niemal codziennie, czasem wychodząc gdzieś z Etsuko, a czasem sami.

Satoru, prawdę mówiąc, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Był zakochany - nie miał wątpliwości. Przez lata był przekonany, że to wszystko bzdura, a tak naprawdę potrzebował tylko Akihide. Potrzebował go, by mu pokazał, że miłość jednak istnieje. By mu pokazał jakie to uczucie.

Ale jeszcze bardziej, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakie miał szczęście. By mieć tak cudowną przyjaciółkę, która znalazła i przedstawiła mu Akihide. I przede wszystkim, by mieć Akihide.

Chłopak wydawał się nieprawdziwy. Był wysoki, wysportowany i przystojny, a do tego, równie przyjazny, co Etsuko. Był też, niesamowicie utalentowany, choć Satoru jeszcze bardziej podobało się to z jaką /pasją/ opowiadał o malarstwie. Gołym okiem było widać, że to kocha. Akihide był bystry, zabawny i umiał wypowiedzieć się na wiele tematów. Pasował do Satoru szerokimi zainteresowaniami, chęcią wiedzy, gustem muzycznym i poczuciem humoru. A optymizmem, przyjaznym nastawieniem do ludzi i wielkim sercem uzupełniał go.

Najbardziej, Satoru dziwiło to, że jego uczucia były odwzajemnione. Akihide był strasznym romantykiem, więc nie wahał się wyrażać swoich uczuć, słowami i gestami, tak często jak mógł. Satoru nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ktoś tak cudowny, mógł zakochać się w kimś tak zwyczajnym, jak on. A jednak, musiał mu wierzyć. Bo, gdy patrzył w oczy Akihide, były one zupełnie szczere i całkowicie przejrzyste. Choćby chciał, Satoru nie znalazłby w nich ksztyny kłamstwa.

Im więcej czasu spędzał z Akihide, tym więcej się dowiadywał. Akihide stawał się w jego oczach coraz bardziej ludzki, realny, bo poznawał jego wady.

Wyższy chłopiec był takim samym perfekcjonistą co Satoru i jeśli coś mu się nie podobało w obrazie, żadne zapewnienia ze strony bruneta nie mogły go przekonać, że nie trzeba nic poprawiać.

Zielonooki dowiedział się jak bardzo roztrzepany jest jego chłopak i że często się spóźnia.

Akihide bywał też zaborczy. Bardzo martwił się o swojego chłopaka i lubił pilnować go, kiedy tylko mógł. Mówił Satoru, że ochrona należy do jego obowiązków jako chłopaka. Ochrona i trzymanie innych na odpowiednią odległość - tego, oczywiście, nie wspominał, ale nie lubił gdy inni zbytnio zbliżali się do Satoru. A kiedy zauważył, że chłopak rozmawia z kimś, kogo nie zna, pojawiał się u jego boku w ciągu kilku sekund, kładąc silną rękę na biodrze niższego.

Satoru nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział, ale ta wada w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzała. Chłopcu podobało się, jak wyższy czuł potrzebę pilnowania, że Satoru nic nie jest i zaznaczania swojego terytorium. Lubił czuć rękę na swym biodrze, zaznaczającą, że jest Akihide i nikogo innego. Lubił słyszeć zazdrosny ścisk w jego głosie i jego pełne frustracji pocałunki.

Choć tak naprawdę, żadna z wad Akihide nie przeszkadzała mu bardzo. To, że w ogóle miał wady, sprawiało, że wydawał się bardziej prawdziwy. Jednak nie sprawiało, że niższemu łatwiej było zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

Satoru nie wierzył w to, co go spotyka, ale w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Był szczęśliwy. Był z Akihide. Mógł trzymać go za rękę i przeczesywać palcami jego włosy i całować go delikatnie, na powitanie.

Mógł oplatać nogi wokół jego talii, przyciągać go bliżej do siebie za szyję i zostawiać ślady zębów na jego ramionach.

Mógł widzieć pełne adoracji spojrzenia jakie posyłał mu chłopak i czuć jak silne ramiona przyciągają go do siebie. Mógł czuć jego oddech na swoich wargach.

To było wszystko, czego Satoru mógł kiedykolwiek chcieć, choć nawet nie wiedział, że tego chciał.

Satoru był zakochany i szczęśliwy.

Jednak, los miał zamiar przypomnieć mu, że życie to nie tylko szczęście...

\-------

14 maja 2018 r. o godzinie 17:32 Satoru otrzymał telefon.

\- "Halo? "  
\- "Satoru, z tej strony mama Akihide. " - głos kobiety był roztrzęsiony.  
\- "Pani Kouki, dzień dobry! Coś się stało? "  
\- "Akihide... "  
\- "Coś nie tak? Co z Akihide? "  
\- "Miał wypadek. " - kobieta zaszlochała cicho, - "Nie żyje. "

Satoru zamarł. Zapomniał oddychać, zapomniał o wszystkim. Zupełnie jakby cały świat stanął.

Akihide... nie żyje?

To przecież niemożliwe. Jeszcze wczoraj z nim rozmawiał, śmiał się z jego żartów, trzymał go za rękę. Była ciepła. Cały był ciepły, pełen życia i wesoły.

Jeszcze wczoraj go całował, czuł bicie jego serca...

\- "Satoru? Jesteś tam? "  
\- "Tak. Rozumiem. Dziękuję za telefon. " - chłopiec nie czekał na odpowiedź, rozłączył się i włożył telefon do kieszeni. Następnie wybiegł z domu.

Biegł, a łzy spływały gęsto po jego policzkach. Nie myślał o celu, chciał uciec. Uciec od całego świata.

Wbiegł do lasu i o mało nie potknął się o korzenie. Pędził przed siebie, nie zauważając, że zadrapał się jedną z gałęzi.

Dopiero na polanie, chłopiec zatrzymał się. Jednak jego łzy spływały dalej, kapały na trawę razem z krwią z przedramienia.

Satoru upadł na ziemię i chwycił się za kolana. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to musiało spotkać Akihide? Był ostatnią osobą, która zasługiwała na przedwczesną śmierć. Satoru mogłoby spotkać coś takiego. Był uparty, sarkastyczny i aspołeczny. Ale Akihide? Akihide był bezinteresowny, skromny, miły i utalentowany. A radością życia mógł konkurować z Etsuko.

To nie miało sensu. To niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego ktoś taki miałby zginąć, podczas gdy Satoru został na tym świecie?

Chłopiec przyglądał się rzece przez łzy. Co on miał teraz zrobić? Miał żyć normalnie, zupełnie jakby Akihide nigdy nie istniał? Był jego pierwszą miłością, pierwszą i jedyną. Był powodem dla, którego uwierzył w miłość. Uwierzył, że może dawać szczęście...

Miał rację. Satoru uniósł się nieco, wreszcie rozumiejąc. Miał rację.

Albo prawie, miłość jednak istnieje, z tym nie mógł walczyć.

Ale miał rację - miłość to tylko ból i cierpienie, nie ma z niej nic dobrego. A może w ten sposób wszechświat chciał mu przekazać, że na szczęście trzeba zasłużyć? Że ktoś, kto całe życie twierdził, że to wszystko bzdura, nie zasługuje na szczęśliwą miłość?

I Satoru miał się z tym pogodzić? Z tym, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Akihide? Już nigdy nie poczuje jego pulsu w nadgarstku. Już nigdy nie usłyszy jego śmiechu i nie zobaczy jak jego oczy błyszczą. Nigdy nie będzie przyglądał się jak pracuje, nie usłyszy jak opowiada o pejzażach i kolorach i słońcu.

Łzy popłynęły jakby ze zdwojoną siłą. Satoru miał już nigdy nie przytulić Akihide? Już nigdy go nie pocałować?

Chłopiec położył się na trawię, uniósł ramię by otrzeć nim twarz i wtedy zauważył zadrapanie i pół-zaschniętą krew. Przyglądał się chwilę, jakby zafascynowany odkryciem.

Podniósł się ponownie i przejechał delikatnie palcem po zadrapaniu. Do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Nie zastanawiając się, Satoru zaczął drapać ranę, z której po chwili znów zaczęła wypływać krew.

Jej widok tylko napędzał chłopca, by kontynuować, jednak to mu nie wystarczyło. Zaczął rozglądać się wokoło. Na brzegu rzeki zauważył szklaną butelkę, którą ktoś musiał do niej wrzucić, po czym ta przypłynęła tu z prądem. Satoru najwyraźniej miał szczęście.

Chwycił butelkę, rozbił ją o kamień i wybrał fragment, który wydawał się najostrzejszy. Następnie rozciął sobie nim równą linię na przedramieniu. Krew zaczęła wypływać bardziej intensywnie niż przedtem, a Satoru ciął dalej.

Gdy jego ramię było już pokryte ranami i spływało krwią, Satoru został wytrącony z amoku przez dźwięk telefonu.

Zupełnie jakby ocknął się ze snu, chłopiec odrzucił kawałek szkła i sięgnął po telefon. To Etsuko.

\- "Tak? " - jego głos drżał i wiedział, że przyjaciółka to zauważy.  
\- "Satoru, gdzie jesteś? Wszystko dobrze? Słyszałam co się stało, trzymasz się? " - Etsuko praktycznie wykrzyczała natłok pytań.  
\- "Ja... jestem na polanie. "  
\- "Na polanie? Satoru, idź do domu, proszę. Nic ci nie jest? "  
\- "N-nie. Po prostu... chciałem być sam. "

Etsuko westchnęła, - "Rozumiem. Ale teraz proszę idź do domu, dobrze? Wiesz, że sama nie dam rady przejść przez las, ale będę czekała w twoim mieszkaniu. "  
\- "Dobrze, już idę. "  
\- "To świetnie. Będę czekać, tak? Wracaj bezpiecznie. "  
\- "Oczywiście. "

Satoru rozłączył się i spojrzał na swoje ramię. 'Nic ci nie jest?', zaśmiał się gorzko.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy okłamał Etsuko.

\----------

Kolejne dwa dni, Satoru przeżył jak przez mgłę. W ciągu dnia patrzył pusto w ścianę, odpowiadał zdawkowo na wszystkie kierowane do niego pytania, a w nocy wypłakiwał wszystkie łzy, jakie w nim pozostały.

Etsuko praktycznie go nie odstępowała, cały czas usiłowała zachęcić go do rozmowy. Próbowała go pocieszyć, przekonać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że w końcu przestanie boleć. Mówiła, że Akihide nie chciałby, by Satoru się smucił, że teraz powinien żyć za nich obu. Powtarzała, że jest przy nim, że zawsze będzie i że go wspiera. Że jej ramię jest zarezerwowane dla niego, choćby chciał płakać w nieskończoność.

Satoru nie wiele jej odpowiadał, nie miał na to siły. Mógł tylko słuchać i myśleć, że Etsuko pozostała ostatnią rzeczą, jaką będzie mu żal zostawić.

W końcu nadszedł pogrzeb. Satoru ubrał się w ładny, czarny garnitur, uczesał się i doprowadził do porządku. Wyglądał zupełnie jakby nie spędził większej części ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin w łóżku, zupełnie jakby wszystko było normalnie - z wyjątkiem czerwonych, napuchniętych oczu. Przez całą uroczystość trzymał przyjaciółkę mocno za rękę. To był jedyny sposób, w jaki mógł opanować emocje na tyle, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

Po pogrzebie, Satoru powiedział matce, że źle się czuje i poprosił, by przeprosiła wszystkich za jego nieobecność na stypie. Następnie wrócił do domu, wziął największy, najostrzejszy nóż i wszedł do wanny.

W ostatnich sekundach życia przypomniał sobie uśmiechniętą twarz swojego chłopaka, tuż przed tym jak Akihide go pocałował.

\---------

Etsuko uparła się, by wrócić z rodziną Makoto po stypie. Nie chciała zostawiać Satoru. Gdyby wiedziała wcześniej, że wychodzi, w ogóle nie puściłaby go samego.

Usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk pani Makoto i pobiegła za jego dźwiękiem. Kobieta szlochała, a do pokoju wbiegł jej mąż. Rzucił się w stronę wanny, a Etsuko mogła słyszeć chlapanie.

\- "Krew. Tyle krwi... " - pan Makoto powtarzał, jakby nie dowierzając.

Dzięki jego słowom Etsuko zrozumiała co się stało. Zbliżyła się do wanny, wyczuła wodę, która musiała być czerwona od krwi. Chwyciła wątłe ramię przyjaciela, przyłożyła rękę do jego klatki piersiowej, gdzie powinna była wyczuć bicie serca. Nie było nic. Dziewczynka zemdlała.

 

Gdy się obudziła, poczuła, że matka ściska ją za rękę. Usłyszała oboje swoich rodziców oraz rodziców przyjaciela.

\- "Satoru? " - było pierwszym co z siebie wydusiła.

Matka, pogłaskała ją delikatnie po głowie, - "Kochanie..., Satoru... "

Po policzkach blondynki zaczęły spływać gorzkie łzy. Już wiedziała.

Satoru... nie żyje.

\---------

Trzy dni później odbył się pogrzeb.

Drugi, na jakim Etsuko znalazła się, w tym tygodniu. Drugi, na którym żegnała przyjaciela.

Tym razem, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego znała od jedenastu lat.

Jedenastu lat, które spędziła usiłując na wszystkie sposoby, przekonać go, że miłość istnieje. Przekonać go, że to coś dobrego, pięknego. Że to szczęście.

Udało jej się.

Etsuko miała ochotę płakać. Udało jej się – znalazła bratnią duszę Satoru. Przedstawiła mu kogoś, w kim się zakochał. Naprawdę zakochał. Dziewczynka przypomniała sobie, jak przyjaciel przybiegł do niej podekscytowany, opowiedzieć o swoim pierwszym pocałunku.

Pamiętała jak szczęśliwy Satoru był, przez krótki czas, jaki spędził z Akihide. Jak uśmiechał się nieświadomie na widok wyższego chłopca, jak rumienił się, gdy ten całował go w policzek. Jak splatał swoje palce z palcami pokrytymi farbą, gdy tylko był wystarczająco blisko. O czym Etsuko wiedziała, ponieważ Akihide uwielbiał droczyć się z chłopakiem, wytykając mu to wszystko.

Etsuko też była wtedy szczęśliwa. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie tylko spełniła swoją misję, pokonała Satoru, ale też spowodowała, że był tak szczęśliwy. Czuła się jak matka, która obserwuje szczęście swego dziecka.

A jednak, Etsuko dopiero później miała dowiedzieć się, że zawiodła.

Gdy usłyszała o śmierci Akihide, była zła jak nigdy wcześniej. Zła na los, za to, że pozbawił życia, kogoś, kto tak na nie zasługiwał. Za to, że niszczy to, na co tak długo pracowała. Za to, że nie pozwala Satoru być szczęśliwym.

Po śmierci zielonookiego chłopca, zaczęła obwiniać siebie. To ona przedstawiła mu Akihide. _Chciała_ , by Satoru się zakochał. A później go nie dopilnowała. Nie udało jej się przekonać go, że życie dalej ma sens.

I po co jej to było?

Satoru wciąż by żył, gdyby nie jej wtrącanie się. Gdyby jej nie poznał.

Etsuko nie mogła pogodzić się ze śmiercią przyjaciela.

Dawniej radosna i otwarta dziewczynka, zupełnie zamknęła się w sobie. Nie rozmawiała z nikim, jeśli nie musiała. Praktycznie nie wychodziła z pokoju. Nie jadła prawie nic.

Etsuko wciąż myślała o jednym - Satoru miał rację. Miłość to tylko cierpienie i łzy.

\--------

Był sobie kiedyś chłopiec, który nie wierzył w miłość i dziewczynka o niezachwianym optymizmie.

Chłopiec, przekonał się, że miłość jest prawdziwa, choć nie każdemu pisana i nie zawsze szczęśliwa.

Dziewczynka przekonała się, że miłość czasem kończy się źle, a w życiu nie wszystkie smutki mijają, nie zawsze wschodzi słońce.

Oboje dowiedzieli się, że "zdolność do zadawania bólu to największa siła miłości. "

 

Stephen King – Ręka mistrza

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, komentarze i kudo zawsze mile widziane!
> 
> Z góry dziękuję za przeznaczenie swojego cennego czasu na przeczytanie tego! Hugs to you all <3


End file.
